Children of Fate
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: For the very first time that question came to his mind. Set after Beta dismissal. Gen. Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Mention of AlphaFey and BetaManto. First fic on Inazuma fandom. RnR will be much appreciated!


**Children of Fate**

**Characters/Pairs :** Alpha, Beta, Gamma with mentions of other P.O members. Slight hint of AlphaFey and BetaManto and very berry mild AlphaBeta in a form of friendship

**Word Counts :** 1,260 words

**Rating :** PG-13 for Beta's mouth

**A/N :** been a while since I touched my writing skill. Just for English practice purpose whatsoever. Please, forgive me in advance for grammar and vocabulary errors. Enjoy!

Alpha tapped his finger continuously on the round, somehow look alike, coffee table. Nothing much to do in here, this place called "Infinity Prison". He also added to his mental note that he was the only who still got a hold of his sanity as Alpha glanced briefly at his other 3 comrades which were shaking frustrated-ly at the dim corner of the room. He sighed, he has predicted this would happen even since he and they were sent to this place. Annoyed? No, he won't get annoyed over his comrades who has fought with him from the very first step. In fact, he took the responsibility to be the sole person who still had soberness over how cold and pitch black, except the shimmering light that happened to be the only source of light, the room was. And it was for when they were going to be set free again…

If that was ever going to happen

The sound of something slide open broke the chain of thought in Alpha's mind. There, stepped in more peoples ( much to Alpha's dismay ) and probably sharing the same fate, or trouble sounds better Alpha mused, as him. They were a familiar figure especially one of them, which Alpha would probably never forgot, not when he was still living in this world.

"Beta" he voiced slowly. Got a muffled giggle as response before that lips formed a light, dreading smile

"Seems that I will accompany you through the time, for God knows until when" her voice was as cheerful as always, yet, somehow cold in the same time. Alpha could sense some mixture of fear and rage in her tone, for the first time ever. Or maybe this was going to be the last either. "I don't mind at all, have your pleasure of staying here." Alpha closed his eyes and leaned back, this was going to be a long time, indeed. "Ara, such a sophistical person you are" Beta chirped "or must I say you have done struggling to get out of here?". Alpha took a short silence before he replied to Beta's statement

"No" here he said his trademark "opposing Master's will is the same as dragging myself to a place even worse than here" he cleared his throat before seeing Beta's slightly widen eyes and the expression that changed in mere seconds. "You are still believing him even at time like this, even when he has dumped us who has fought relentlessly on the front line for him?" she clenched her fist, Alpha could see that. Alpha rolled his sight to where her member that followed her here had been trying to comfort his, then settled back on Beta's figure in front of him. He sighed for times he had lost count already

"Without him, we are dumped"

Beta's breathe halted for a second while she was standing on her spot and receiving this answer from Alpha. She charged forward and slammed her pale hand on the round table, earning some gasps from her member

"You are kidding me, don't you, hah?" her pitch went down "he is the one who has dumped us! Can you at least give a fuck about it, dumbass?" Alpha just turned his head away, already noticed it will turn like this initially. "I do care about this" Alpha trying to conceived his words carefully, not wanting to be gifted by Beta's slap.

"Especially when "he" is still out there, out of my range" he added

After a minute or so, Beta leaned back and stood straightly again. Hands on her hips before emitted a sigh defeatedly

"You know, I have someone important to me too out there. That girl, tch, who has dared to get my attention in the utmost event" This has caught Alpha's attention. This girl? Beta? Come on, of all person, why her? The Beta that care nothing but orders from their master. "I don't think it will come true tho" she let out a bitter giggle, draped in hidden grief "I never thought unrequited love will hurt this much"

Unbelievably, Alpha patted her head. He was unexpectedly showered by concern. How much he denied the fact, Beta was still his fellow people who worked for nothing but loyalty. Beta deserved to be happy too, after all, she was a human either. So did him

"Idiot" Beta huffed in annoyed tone and frown slightly though, Alpha could see her cheeks were dusted in light pink.

That moment stopped out of blue when someone came uninvited. Beta's rage back to its place and Alpha swore he heard Beta was murmuring swears that a lady should not.

"Gamma" finally, she said, heavily

"Yo, how is your first day in your new room, B-e-t-a?" Gamma said mockingly with annoying, really, grin. Alpha tried to keep his distance as close as he could with Beta. Fear of Beta charged forward and starting to kick Gamma's ass has grown in him. "what would you care about?" Beta snorted, thankfully unaffected by Gamma's words. Well, for now at least. "Curiosity kills the cat, 'ya know" Gamma shrugged casually "I just want to know how's your doing after Master has thrown you away for good"

"Keep your words polite, Gamma" Alpha's sentences cut off before Beta's, He knew that if he let Beta replied back, it will be an apocalypse and he didn't want more work to do here, no. "We are not dumped by anyone, let alone master. We are just going to spend time temporarily in here until the mission is carried out successfully" Gamma raised his eyebrow, he found Alpha's answer fit to his contentment, he looked like the cat that swallowed canary. "If you say so, I could do nothing about it. Well, I must bid my good bye here. There's a mission that must be done." He turned his on his heel before stifled his steps and turned his head slightly "Ah, by the by, Master told me to execute that long haired girl of yours completely" Beta's eyes widened for the second time, "who is her name again-, Manto?"

Alpha almost had a heart attack when Beta moved in a flash and shouted 'don't you dare to lay your filthy hand on her!'. Almost laid her punch on Gamma when light surrounded him and brought him out of there. The punch hit the air. Beta fell on her knees, gritted her teeth and punched the floor instead. There, again, she shouted some swearing words directed to Gamma. A hand tapped on her shoulder, telling her that it will be somehow fine.

"Why….. why must us?"

That question got stuck in Alpha's throat "Why?" Beta questioned him again, this time eyes on him completely. "Why must us that commit this mission, why must us out of thousands people out there- dammit. We deserve to receive our right, we deserve to protect those whom we love, right?". This time, Alpha swore that he saw that those violet eyes were swimming in tears. He knew how heavy this mission was especially when you found someone precious, worth to protect amid the event. That green haired boy figure flashed through Alpha's mind. Deep within him, he admitted that he worried him to the core. Not by possession but by pure care.

Was it wrong for them to do some mistake, even scratch? Has they committed something unforgiveable that they had to be down here?

That day, that time, that second, Alpha questioned himself "Is it worthy to carry this fate?"

**Fin**

**A/N : **Thank you for reading until this far! For your inquiry, I'm not an author thus making this fic as lame as it is. This fic is just a result of boredom and jumping into the bandwagon occasionally. Also, a tool for practicing my English! Nevertheless, your comment/review cheers me up!


End file.
